K.C.-Clare Relationship
The relationship between K.C. Guthrie and Clare Edwards is known as Klare '('K.C./C'lare'). Their relationship began in Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview K.C. and Clare started dating in Danger Zone and broke up in Heart Like Mine (1). The two have barely interacted since the break up, let alone show signs of ever getting back together. They are shown to be friends again since In the Cold, Cold Night (1) and were shown saying their final goodbyes to one another in Rusty Cage (2). Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), Clare asks K.C. if he's sure he's in the right class. In response to the question, he says nothing and smiles sarcastically. And when Clare gives K.C. a tour of Degrassi, he starts to make comments that make him seem to be stupid, since he thought Clare implied he was. Clare apologizes for the conversation back in the Gifted Program class. K.C. tells Clare it's okay to care about what people think, which she denies. Then, K.C. dares Clare to display a talent at lunch, which backfires when she's mocked for singing a hymn. He later comforts her, and the two become friends. In Man With Two Hearts, Clare feels uncomfortable when Alli asks K.C. about his underwear. They later go to Connor's house to help finish building the robot. In Lost In Love (1), K.C. decides to give Clare a rose in hopes that she will go to the dance with him, as does Connor. When finishing with the robot, Clare gets annoyed with K.C. and Connor's arguing and she says she won't go to the dance at all, and just wants to finish building the robot. In Lost In Love (2), Clare decides she wants to go to the dance with K.C. At the robot wars competition, she holds K.C.'s hand, but after the competition she turns K.C. down for Connor. At the dance, Clare tells K.C. she really wanted to go to the dance with him, and he tells her to prove it by dancing with him. They proceed to slow dance in the hallway until Connor sees them and storms off. Later when K.C. is getting punch, Clare tells him she's not ready for a relationship and he smoothly asks her, "And who are you not ready to have a relationship with?" They then smile at each other. In Causing a Commotion, K.C. sees Clare and Alli being harassed in the hall by Derek and Bruce and he tells them to back off. K.C. also seems rather angry when The Shep calls Clare a bitch. The next day when Clare goes back to her old uniform, Alli makes a wry comment about it and K.C. says she looks nice. In Jane Says (2), K.C. tells Clare she looks nice. In Touch of Grey, K.C. shows Clare how to shoot a basketball into a hoop during gym class. Later K.C. tells his secret to Clare about his violent past, at which she tries to accept. Then, when Connor comes up to them all bloody, she asks K.C. if he attacked Connor. Connor says that the wound was from basketball practice. Clare then tries to apologize to K.C., but he walks away hurt, and angry. In Danger Zone, Clare and K.C. are shown ignoring each other in this episode, and Connor attempts to get them to make up the first time, but they end up arguing and they leave. At the dance, they are locked together, share their first kiss, and start dating as they come out. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Clare and K.C. welcome back Alli and Johnny from holiday break. At the winter beach dance, Clare pulls K.C. away after looking at perky new girl, Jenna. In Shoot to Thrill, K.C. gives Clare a kiss on the cheek. They also feel awkward when Alli invites Johnny to sit with them. In Beat It (1), K.C. and Clare attend the school fair. Then when K.C. wins Clare something, she gives him a peck on the cheek. In Beat It (2), Clare and K.C. visit Jenna at Power Squad practice, and Jenna tells them that Dave dumped her. Clare comforts Jenna, and feels awkward once K.C. and Jenna look at each other. In Heart Like Mine (1), Clare gets jealous when K.C. lifts Jenna off of the floor and spins her around with a hug,while K.C. just kisses Clare's cheek. At the car wash, her jealousy begins to grow once he's messing around with Jenna. K.C. does play with Clare for a while until Jenna butts in. Later, K.C. breaks up with Clare because all they do is make each other mad, and she feels heartbroken. In Heart Like Mine (2), Clare is heartbroken when she finds out K.C. is with Jenna. Later, Clare asks what's wrong with K.C. K.C. says he's sorry for everything, and Clare looks surprised. In Start Me Up, Clare writes a story that tells about her relationship with K.C. In In Your Eyes, K.C. has trouble in math and Clare tutors him. However, he still has trouble and Jenna convinces K.C. to cheat off of her. Later, Clare confronts the two. Season 10 In Breakaway (1) K.C. says Clare looks the same after Jenna spreads the supposed boob job rumor. In Breakaway (2), K.C. approaches Clare once she is confronting Jenna. Jenna tells Clare that she knows that Clare is only doing the boob job because Clare wants K.C. back. Clare tells Jenna that Clare wasn't getting a boobjob, but was getting laser eye surgery. Jenna then asks Clare if she wants to tell everyone that the rumour was false, but Clare says no and says that the school can think whatever they want. Clare then looks at K.C. He then looks back at Clare. Season 11 In Love Game, Clare introduces Jake to K.C., Jenna, Alli, and Dave when they're all at Above the Dot. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare asks if K.C., Jenna, Connor, and Alli can help her with The Degrassi Daily. They initially refused to do so but they all later changed their minds. Later, K.C. and Clare rekindle their friendship. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), after successfully finishing the paper, Clare treats everyone to pizza. Season 12 In Closer To Free (2), Clare was looking through #StuffClareSays on Twitter, and K.C. tweeted something about her. Later, Clare, Adam, and Connor are presenting their project, and they tweet everything Clare says. Clare later sees a video of K.C., Adam, Dave, and Connor wearing a wig and mocking everything Clare says. In Rusty Cage (2), Clare, along with Alli, Bianca, Connor, and Jenna find out that K.C. is moving to British Columbia. Clare and the others get washroom passes so they can leave class to say their goodbyes and all hug K.C. Degrassi Minis In If Jay Can't Be Happy..., K.C. and Clare approach Spinner, Jay, Sav and Holly J., and righteously tell them that the holidays are about giving, caring, and sharing. K.C. tells Jay that no amount of pixie dust is going to change that, and Jay defends himself, saying his magic dust isn't pixie dust as that would be lame. Clare calls him old, and says he can't stop people from feeling love. Clare accurately predicts that Jane will call Spinner and apologize for overreacting, Anya will call Sav, and that Blue is waiting for Holly J. outside of the cafe. Jay asks them how her and K.C. knew all of that, and K.C. says it's what they do since they're gifted. K.C. asks Clare if she wants go somewhere and make out, and she shyly agrees. Timeline *Start Up: Danger Zone (818) *Break Up: Heart Like Mine (1) (911) **Reason: K.C. began to have feelings for Jenna, and thought all they did was make each other mad. Rival Relationships *Connor-Clare Friendship *K.C.-Jenna Relationship Trivia *They have both been molested by an adult to whom they respected: K.C. by Coach Carson and Clare by Asher Shostak. *Both were in the gifted program. *They are both good friends with Jenna Middleton, Dave Turner, Connor Delaurier and Alli Bhandari. *This couple is favoured by Sam Earle and AJ Saudin. *In Season 8, there was a love triangle between Clare, K.C. and Connor. *Their first and only on-screen kiss was in Danger Zone. *K.C.'s first line was spoken to Clare. ("You'll have to stick around.") *K.C. was the first character to have Clare prove that she doesn't care of what people think of her by singing a hymn in the cafeteria. The second was Eli. *Clare was the first one to hug K.C. when he was about to leave. *They were seen in the Season 8 and Season 9 opening credits together. *Both share the same line, "You have to be freakin' kidding me," though K.C. said it while making fun of Clare. *K.C. is the only boy that Clare dated in her grade. *In Closer to Free (2), K.C. imitated Clare for the "Stuff Clare Says" Twitter video. Gallery Vlcsnap-10352556.png|K.C. and Clare's first interaction. Whenclarewasanerd.png Whenkcwasntanass.png -thing.jpg DZ10.jpg 2niv6dl.jpg clare and kc.jpg kc and clare.jpg KC and Clare.jpg Tuter.jpg Two.jpg Tumblr l8z423CDQK1qdoiato1 500.png Clare-And-KC-degrassi-couples-18078599-320-240.jpg Normal s degrassi9110032.jpg Tumblr l7xzr5i8Qk1qc8lhko1 500.png e9gd9u.jpg hqdefault66.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg Tumblr_lrlhrpRhGZ1r38jf2o1_500.jpg 645fd.jpg tumblr_m52bvtM7pL1qzslygo1_250.png tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo6_1280.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo4_1280.jpg ppppppp.jpg kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png Klare Season 9 deleted scene.jpg|Deleted scene Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Jenna-dave.jpg degrassi-tv-show-handout-shot-710b2d719877f843_large.jpg tumblr_mameif5KEd1rdyrivo3_1280.jpg 02 (9).jpg 0335.jpg ImagesCAFKLIKW.jpg Season9-GALLERY 282629.jpg 3453g.JPG 02-Degrassi-918-kc-clare-jenna.jpg kcxclare.jpg Tumblr_m8fcmwlEGW1rc6ajwo1_500.png Tumblr mjxsh6BpIM1qfdsb6o1 500.jpg Th th degrassi9010356.jpg Retrwet4.png Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12